Rojo
by Okami-Azdriell99
Summary: Regalo de la dinámica "Hidding Friend" del grupo EndeHakws/Flaming Wings de Facebook


Nota: Este fanfic es para Stazzie del grupo ENDEHAWKS/FLAMING WINGS/ de Face, quien para desgracia de ella resulto ser mi Hidding Friend. Lo lamento mucho, muchisímo, me siento tan apenada por tardarme tanto en entregarlo, pero ayer tuve literalmente un día de perros al final de trabajo, la alergia no me deja y hoy tuve problemas con Fanfiction, hace siglos que no publico aquí y ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo :v

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

Rojo

Se acabaron todas las entradas, como acostumbraba suceder. Desde donde él se encontraba, arriba del escenario, se veía completamente abarrotado el lugar; estaba casi seguro que muchas personas se habían colado para poder ver la función, cierto era que el espectáculo que manejaban era insuperable, además de que eran de los pocos, si no los únicos en donde sus _creaturas_ , por llamarlas de algún modo, eran 40 o quizá hasta un 50% reales; eso era un número bastante elevado tomando en cuenta que era raro ver un porcentaje tan alto en cualquier circo. Eso les permitía tener una gran ventaja por sobre los demás, ya que al no usar tanta utilería de fantasía, como los otros, les permitía ser más osados en sus acrobacias, porque ellos no corrían el riesgo o tenían el temor de que alguna parte _mágica_ se le cayera.

Él era uno de los atractivos principales del circo, usualmente abrían o cerraban el show con su acto. No entendía por qué la gente solía tener cierta debilidad u obsesión por la _s_ personas _aladas._

De hecho, entre los artistas del circo era él quien gozaba de mayor número de trajes _._ Sus espectáculos no variaban mucho y no eran tan peligrosos, hasta cierto punto era como su cuidaran de él. En si no había mucho que hacer, simplemente debía lucir hermoso; a veces con tintes algo trágicos, otras veces con algo de misterio o con algo de sensualidad, eso podía variar un poco.

Ese tipo de vida ya comenzaba a volverse aburrida y monótona, quería escaparse, volver _a ser libre_ , pero sabía que no se lo permitirían, ni la gente del circo, ni la gente normal…

El espectáculo de ese día, había sido perfecto, al menos de su parte; a uno de los payasos parecía haberle dado una crisis por su doble personalidad, pero habían logrado superarlo. Sin embargo, él seguía con la misma apatía de siempre, hasta parecía que iba incrementando.

Al terminar el show se dirigió rápidamente a su tienda, quería cambiarse cuanto antes porque odiaba especialmente el traje que estaba usando en esa ocasión, se asemejaba mucho al de un ángel, algo que claramente él no era y ni remotamente estaría cerca de serlo, por eso se sentía raro usándolo, casi sucio.

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar, cuando un sonido atrajo su atención, era un relinchido, alcanzo a reconocer, uno que conocía muy bien, así que prácticamente corrió hacia los establos.

-¡Suelta a Endeavor de inmediato!- grito demandante.

Un joven pelirrojo volteo a verlo, no se había inmutado es lo más mínimo ante su grito.

-¿Endeavor? – repitió con tranquilidad

-SÍ, es mi caballo, así que…-

-¿Los ángeles usan caballo? – pregunto inmutable aquel joven con total tranquilidad, como si hubiera preguntado la hora o el clima.

No supo por qué esa simple y hasta cierto punto _ridícula_ pregunta hizo que se sonrojara, ni tampoco que contestarle, pero eso no pareció importarle a aquel pelirrojo, a quien no le intereso que no respondiera su pregunta.

Aquel extraño sin previo aviso se acerco a él y con total descaro y exceso de confianza toco sus alas. Se estremeció ante aquel contacto y por acto reflejo las agito.

-De verdad eres un ángel-

¿Cómo podía expresarse con tanta libertad y seguridad?

No supo si fue por la cercanía de aquel pelirrojo o por lo extraña que se estaba volviendo la situación que su primera reacción fue apartarlo bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? Solamente los integrantes del circo podemos entrar a los establos-

Aquel chico seguía imperturbable pese a la brusquedad de su trato, simplemente se encogió de hombros y con total tranquilidad le respondió.

-Endeavor estaba intranquilo, escuche sus relinchidos así que vine-

Que simple respuesta, cuanta confianza había en él. Volvió a tocar a su caballo, lo sorprendente es que el alazán se dejo hacer. ¿Cómo era posible? SU caballo era rebelde, igual que él, de hecho, sólo él había podido lograr domarlo, no permitía que nadie se le acercara y por consiguiente se encargaba de sus cuidados personalmente. Entonces, por qué ese sujeto podía acercarse a Endeavor con total naturalidad y tocarlo con tal descaro, ¿Quién era él? Y más importante aun por qué provocaba que su corazón se agitara de ese modo. Espera un momento, ¿su corazón?

Fue en ese momento que pudo apreciar como sus latidos habían aumentado considerablemente su ritmo. Por un momento quiso acercarse al pelirrojo, que continuaba acariciando con tranquilidad a Endeavor, rojo sobre rojo, el color del caballo, el cabello de ese sujeto, sus alas rojas… por un momento todo parecía armonizar…

Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarlo.

-¡Hawks! –

Se escucho un grito, de repente, que quebró toda la armonía del momento.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quién es este sujeto y qué hace aquí?-

Exigió saber de manera demandante el recién llegado.

Por un momento no supo que contestar, qué explicación podía dar, hasta para él esto era como un sueño.

El pelirrojo seguía sin inmutarse, aunque era evidente lo hostilidad del recién llegado, quien lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Qué haces…-

No le dejo terminar la frase, le dio una última caricia al caballo y se alejo.

Cuando lo vio marcharse, sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, como si algo pesado se estuviera formando. No sabía por qué, pero quería detenerlo, iba a ir detrás él, pero una mano lo sostuvo con fuerza por el hombro.

-Hawks- su nombre se escucho como el principio de una especie de advertencia.

No le importo, él seguía viendo como el pelirrojo se alejaba lentamente, eso provoco que algo en su interior amenazara con romperse, eran tantos cúmulos de emociones. Intento dar un paso, pero una sacudida lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- volvieron a insistirle.

Eso quería saber él, no entendía lo que ocurría, ni lo que le estaba pasando, nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo.

Aparto la mano que aún lo tenía sujeto.

-Nada, qué podría ocurrir- fue su simple respuesta.

La azulada mirada de sus compañero lo escudriño, sabía que mentía.

-Shigaraki dijo que el jefe ha aceptado verte-

Aquellas simples palabras le produjeron un escalofrió.

-Dabi- llamo a su interlocutor por su nombre, quien lo miro con sorna, finalmente había acaparado su atención.

-No me habías dicho que querías hablar con él-

Trago en seco, era cierto, pero no espero conseguir esa reunión tan rápido, después de todo casi desde que se unió a ellos no había vuelto a verlo.

-No te habrás arrepentido, ¿Verdad?, porque me costó mucho conseguir esa audiencia. Sabes que él está muy ocupado y que por eso Shigaraki se encarga de todo- se cruzo de brazos – No entiendo tu insistencia de querer hablar directamente con él-

-Yo…-

Aún estaba confundido, le costaba trabajo conectar sus ideas con claridad.

La mirada azul seguía siendo penetrante, sin más lo atrajo hacia sí, él se dejo hacer.

-Aquello que tanto quieres decirle podría esperar un poco-

Ese comentario finalmente lo hizo reaccionar, por qué tendría que esperar.

-Dabi, no será que me has mentido – lo miro inquisitivo – y no me has conseguido esa audiencia-

-Tranquilo, Hawks. Aunque sería mejor que platicaras antes las cosas con Shigaraki…-

-Hablar con Tomura, con ese lunático; sería más fácil decirle a Kurogiri, nuestro presentador parece la mamá de todos aquí en el circo-

-Pues hazlo entonces-

-No, tú me prometiste que podría hablar con el jefe – le recrimino.

-Hawks, Hawks, lo cierto es que no te has ganado su confianza por completo para…-

-Nunca cumples lo que dices, el acuerdo fue…-

-Tranquilízate- corto su reclamo- bien, ahora vas a decirme qué es lo que quieres hablar con él, ¿Qué sucede?-

No respondió.

-Hawks- le hablo con una _dulzura_ filosa en su voz –espero no intentes irte –

Se tenso en el acto ante esas palabras, Dabi aún lo tenía sujeto. Lo estrecho más y después toco con suavidad sus plumas.

-Porque a dónde iría un fenómeno como tú-

Repentinamente, sintió un inmenso dolor que le hizo apartarse de inmediato, Dabi había quemado una de sus plumas.

-Este es el mejor lugar en el que podrías estar- sentenció.

Finalmente el hombre que controlaba el fuego de alejo, llevándose consigo todas sus esperanzas, pues muy a su pesar debía de reconocer que tenía razón. Había sufrido muchos maltratos y abusos debido a la _malformación_ que poseía.

 _Cuando nació unas pequeñas protuberancias eran evidentes en su espalda y conforme pasaron los años sobresalían cada vez más, hasta que un día sin previo aviso algo salió de su espalda._

 _Debido al intenso dolor cayó en shock, no recordaba muy bien que pasó después, vagamente algunos fragmentos a veces acudían a su mente; había mucha sangre, sintió como su carne se desgarraba y plumas, especialmente muchas plumas a su alrededor._

 _Agonizó por varios días, quizá semanas, todo era tan impreciso. Recuerda los sollozos de su madre, los gritos de su padre… Hasta que un día pudo recuperar la conciencia, estaba solo, lo había abandonado a su suerte._

 _Apenas y pudo sobrevivir a tanta mecería. Era prácticamente un niño, el cual por ningún motivo podía exponerse a ser visto. Comía de los desechos, de aquello que podía robar. Así se mantuvo hasta que le robo a la persona equivocada._

 _-Tienes mucho potencial, ¿por qué lo malgastas de eso modo?-_

 _Esas palabras lo sorprendieron mucho, era lo que menos esperaba que alguien le dijera, especialmente de quien creyó sólo le proferiría amenazas o insultos._

 _Fue esa la primera y única vez que vio al jefe, un hombre alto e imponente que parecía no tener rostro._

 _Después de eso_ , _el primer contacto que tuvo fue con ese sujeto que usaba las llamas a voluntad, Dabi, su maestría con el fuego era tal que parecía que él mismo podías crearlo con sus manos._

 _Al final, terminó formando parte de ese extraño circo. El líder por llamarlo de algún modo, era Shigaraki, un extravagante titiritero que solía hablar con sus muñecos; solía sentir una obsesión mal sana por uno en particular a quién llamaba "_ padre". _Decir que estaba mal de sus facultades era poco, pero con ello era el sucesor del jefe y quien controlaba todo lo que sucedía en el circo._

Tratar de razonar con el peligris quedaba descartado por completo, por eso él quería hablar directamente con el jefe, pero por alguna razón desconocida no se lo permitía. Desde luego Dabi sólo había jugado con él y pensar que había cumplido con sus condiciones, aun así el bastardo sólo se aprovecho de la situación.

Tal vez era una señal de que debía olvidarse de lo que rondaba por su mente, pero es que se sentía tan hastiado de todo. Quería irse, volver a ser _libre._

Un relinchido lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo trajo de nuevo al presente. Recordó que estaba en el establo, se acerco alazán y recargo su cabeza en el lomo del caballo.

-Endeavor, ¿qué debo hacer?-

Otro día más, una función más; estaba tan fastidiado de todo que incluso no le importo repetir el mismo vestuario del día anterior, algo que reprobaron sus compañeros, podía apreciarlo por la forma en cómo lo veían. Seguramente Shigaraki, no más bien Kurogiri lo reprendería después, pero ya le daba lo mismo.

Su acto estaba por concluir, pero de repente lo vio entre el público, casi se cae de Endeavor ante la sorpresa. Cuando se repuso volvió a buscarlo donde creyó verlo y efectivamente era el chico pelirrojo del otro día. Al fijarse bien noto que no iba solo, al parecer lo acompañaba un rubio que se veía muy alegre, la sonrisa franca y sincera desentonaba por completo con el ceño fruncido del de cabello bermejo, parecían estar peleando por algo, se veían hasta cierto punto cercanos.

Nuevamente sintió aquella opresión su pecho y con mucha dificultad consiguió a duras penas terminar su acto.

Se sentías tan mal y para colmo cuando fue a la parte trasera del escenario lo estaban esperando Shigaraki y Kurogiri, ambos se veían molestos; por qué justo en ese momento tenían que incordiarlo. Había visto al pelirrojo, tenía que volver a hablar con él, quizá de ese modo entendería qué le estaba pasando o como mínimo saber su nombre.

-Hawks- escucho que lo llamaban con severidad.

Trato de evadirlos, tenía que ir hacia donde estaba el público, tenía que hablar una vez más con él.

-Hawks- insistieron.

Lo siguiente que noto es que estaba en el piso, no supo en qué momento Kurogiri lo derribo, ese tipo parecía que podía teletransportarse.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Dabi dijo que tenías algo importante que decirnos-

Chasqueo los labios, ese traidor de fuego seguía jugando con él.

-Ahora no – fue su seca y rápida respuesta.

Debía ir tras el pelirrojo antes de que desapareciera con la multitud pues cabía la posibilidad de que no volvería a verlo jamás.

-Eso no lo decides tú, si nosotros te decimos que vamos a hablar, lo haremos ahora-

Las luces del escenario comenzaron a apagarse y se escucho el tumulto de la gente, estaban desalojando el lugar. Entro en pánico, ¿qué podía hacer para librarse de esa situación?

-Era una broma de Dabi, no era verdad que quería hablar con ustedes- quería terminar con todo aquello que sólo le hacía perder el tiempo.

-¿Por qué actúas tan raro? – lo cuestiono de pronto Shigaraki, lo escudriño con esa extraña y hasta cierto punto maniaca mirada.

-Yo no…-

-No cambiaste tu vestuario, casi te caes de ese endemoniado caballo-

-¡Endeavor no es endemoniado!- grito con furia.

-Tranquilo Hawks, ¿qué ocurre? No me habías dicho que querías hablar con ellos- dijo Dabi, quien recién había llegado a donde estaban ellos, mostraba esa sonrisa altanera, burlona.

Tenía ganas de golpear al pelinegro en la cara debido a esa maldita expresión.

De repente se escucharon las voces y los pasos de los otros integrantes del circo, se acercaban lo que quería decir que todo había acabado.

-¿Había reunión?, ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo?-

Observaron que Hawks estaba en el suelo.

-Finalmente el ángel termino por caerse, entienden, ángel caído…-

Ya no escuchaba lo que decían, todo se había vuelto murmullos lejanos para él, como tampoco notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni que se había quedado solo, los demás integrantes circo finalmente lo habían dejado en paz. Sólo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente, el pelirrojo se había ido y eso oprimió su corazón, instintivamente se llevo una mano a esa altura.

-Duele- escucho que alguien le dijo, de pronto una mano se poso sobre la suya, no pudo evitar levantar la vista y al hacerlo se encontró frente suyo a su tan ansiado pelirrojo; acerco su mano libre a la mejilla de quien tanto anhelaba ver.

Estaba ahí, con él, le sonrió con calidez; la sonrisa fue correspondida de extraña manera, no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto.

-Así que después de todo si era él a quien miraste- la voz del pelirrojo sonó rara, casi femenina.

Ante sus ojos la imagen de su pelirrojo se fue difuminando poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedo el de una _joven_ rubia.

-Toga- esa maldita.

La rubia comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

-Puedo ser él si tu quieres- sugirió provocativamente.

La aventó con brusquedad.

-¡Desgraciada!-

Así que lo había notado, no por nada era la mejor ilusionista del circo, debía prestar atención a cada detalle, aunque eso no evitaba que estuviera loca. Ni siquiera valía la pena perder el tiempo con ella.

-¿Irás tras él? – le cuestiono.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Pero…-

-Ni tuya ni de nadie más, así que más te vale no decir nada-

Sabía que esa amenaza no serviría de nada, al final Toga haría lo que quisiera.

Se alejo sintiendo su corazón aun más pesado. Por el momento se había librado del interrogatorio de Shigaraki y Kurogiri, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo molestarían, todo por culpa de ese bastardo de Dabi, ya se encargaría después de hacerlo pagar.

Cada día que pasaba la opresión en su pecho aumentaba y su estado anímico empeoraba, lo que termino por menguar su salud.

Y una mañana esa extraña tos comenzó a manifestarse, sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta y que amenazaba con ahogarlo, lágrimas de dolor se formaron en sus ojos, como pudo intento arrojarlo, con mucha dificultad apenas y lo logro. Creyó ingenuamente que eran coágulos de sangre, que más podría ser, pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que sí era algo rojo pero totalmente diferente de la sangre, eran pétalos de flor…

Atónito quedo mirando aquellos extraños pétalos sin entender que estaba pasando…

 **Notas finales:**

 **Stazzie, nuevamente te ofrezco mis disculpas por la tardanza y espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Estaba pensando que fuera más largo, había muchas cosas más que quería incluir, pero la falta de tiempo no me dejo explayarme; además había algunas cosas que quería preguntarte como qué es NSFW…**

 **Lo cierto es que me divertí y sufrí escribiéndolo, estaba pasando por un bloqueo, mi Muso se negó a trabajar por mucho tiempo, pero afortunadamente despertó con este fanfic y al final todo resulto, bueno con excepción de la fecha de entrega ;3;**


End file.
